A Different Ship
by Mandorebel2
Summary: A New Hope AU. What would happen if Obi Wan and Luke met the Ghost crew when they were looking for a pilot to take them to Alderaan in the cantina on Tatooine and not Han and Chewie? How would the events of A New Hope look like? Second crossover. My Rebels OC is in this AU. Sorry for any typos.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Getting a Ship to Alderaan**

Luke and Obi Wan (or rather Ben) entered the cantina in Mos Eisley, R2 and C-3PO following them. They came to the town to get themselves a pilot who'll take them to Alderaan. In the mind of Luke, going to Alderaan and learning the ways of the Jedi with Obi Wan was exciting as the youngster had never had a taste of real adventure in the galaxy. However, in the mind of Obi Wan, he never imagined that he'd come out of hiding after a distress call was sent to him by Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. The Jedi have been out of the picture for 19 years, and a Jedi on Alderaan, a large imperial controlled world located in the Core Worlds, especially one who is still well known to the Empire, would be a major thing. As Obi Wan went down to the bar to look for a pilot, the bartender turned to Luke and the droids as they took a few steps into the bar area.

"Hey! We don't serve their kind here." he said.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Your droids. They'll have to wait outside, we don't want them in here."

"Look, do what he says, we don't want any trouble." Luke said to 3PO.

"I heartily agree with you, sir." the golden protocol droid replied, him and the blue astromech leaving the bar, while Luke went to the counter. He took a seat, tugging on the bartender's shirt, requesting a beverage. The bartender placed a cup on the counter. Luke thanked him and looked around the bar. He saw that there were plenty of aliens here. Some of them being duros, some of them devaronians, who looked to be quite devilish in appearance and behavior, and various other alien species and some humans. Some of them were smugglers, others bounty hunters, others pirates...There were many people who worked in different fields all across the Outer Rim in this bar.

Suddenly, Luke got shoved, and saw that the person who shoved him was a male aqualish. He said some syllables that Luke didn't understand. He ignored him and looked away. Then Luke got tapped on the back by a guy whose nose looked rather odd. "He doesn't like you." the guy said.

"Sorry." Luke responded.

"I don't like you either!" the guy said, getting up in Luke's face. "You just watch yourself. We are wanted men. I have the death sentence on 12 systems."

"I'll be careful."

"You'll be dead!"

"This little one's not worth the effort." Obi Wan intervened. "Now let me get you something."

The guy snapped, yelling as he shoved Luke into a table, knocking it down. Obi Wan drew his lightsaber as the guy pulled out his blaster pistol. Obi Wan slashed the pistol then sliced an arm of the aqualish off. Obi Wan deactivated his lightsaber, the people returning to their usual things, taking their attention away from what just happened. As Luke lay there as Obi Wan was about to help him up, Obi Wan gave the person next to him a nod. The person was female Mandalorian in armor that was mostly colored around pink or maroon, with some designs drawn on it. On her chest plate she had an orange Rebellion symbol. She wore her helmet to keep her face concealed. Obi Wan helped Luke up, the youngster grunting as he got up.

"This Mandalorian is a part of a crew of a ship that just might suit us." Obi Wan informed Luke, all three of them walking to a nearby table and taking a seat.

"I'll be right back." the Mandalorian said under her helmet, walking away from the males and going elsewhere. She came back a little bit later with a human male. This human had a slender build, a buzz cut that was colored raven, ocean blue eyes, and tan skin. He also had one or two scars visible on his left cheek. He wore a long sleeved brown henley with three buttons, with only the first two being unbuttoned and his sleeves rolled up past his wrists, black fingerless gloves, brown cargo pants, and black boots. He also wore a utility belt that had a DL-44 pistol in a holster attached to it, and he carried a silver cylinder like object on his belt. Judging from this cylinder like object, Luke thought that this was similar to the lightsaber that he was carrying. Also judging from this human's age, Luke believed that he was around his age, maybe a tiny bit older, or younger possibly. As the human took a seat next to his Mandalorian companion, both of them sitting across Luke and Obi Wan, she removed her helmet. The Mandalorian was a human female with tan skin that was more tanner than her friend, chocolate brown eyes, and hair that was dyed purple with maroon tips.

"So you're the guys that need a ship to Alderaan?" the male asked.

"Indeed, if it's a fast ship." Obi Wan said.

"A fast ship, huh? We can get you there." the Mandalorian replied.

"My girlfriend and I are a part of the Ghost. Our crew does extensive missions in the Outer Rim for the Rebellion." the male explained.

"But is it fast though?" Obi Wan asked.

"A fast ship? Have you two even heard of the Ghost?" the Mandalorian female asked.

"Never. Obi Wan?" Luke asked. Obi Wan shook his head.

"It's the ship whose crew freed several wookie prisoners from the Spice Mines of Kessel years ago." the male explained.

"And my boyfriend and I were there, back when he first joined our cell." the Mandalorian added.

"Our ship outruns imperial star destroyers frequently. Thanks to our extensive modifications made to it from over the years, it's fast enough for you two. Are you bringing anyone or anything else with you guys?"

"The only passengers: myself, the boy, two droids, and no questions asked." Obi Wan answered.

"Sounds fair enough. What are your names?" the male asked.

"Luke Skywalker."

"Ben Kenobi."

"Nice to meet you two. Ezra Bridger."

"Sabine Wren."

They all shook hands firmly.

"Hang on. Before we finalize this, I just need to check something with our captain." Ezra said. He pulled out his commlink as he headed out of the cantina briefly. "Specter 2, respond." the other three heard him say before he disappeared. About five minutes later he came back. "Okay. So I talked to our captain, and even though we are technically smuggling you, you don't need to pay since our crew is good on credits."

"Thanks, I guess." Luke said.

"Okay, boys, you got yourselves a ship." Sabine said. "Whenever you're all ready, come meet us at docking bay 94."

"Ninety four." Obi Wan repeated.

Ezra looked up, his eyes widening a bit. "Looks like we got some entanglements here." he said, seeing the bartender point over to the table where the four of them were sitting as he was being questioned by stormtroopers.

"Alright, we'll check it out." one of them responded, he and his squad walking over to the table. However, they only found Sabine and Ezra, with no signs of Luke or Obi Wan. They eyed them suspiciously for a moment under their helmets, then took off.

"Something was rather odd about them. I could just sense it in both of them." Ezra said.

"The force?" Sabine asked, grabbing her helmet in her hand as the couple were heading for the exit.

"Yup. Both of them were force sensitive from what I could tell. Maybe it's possible that Luke may need training."

"Right. Anyway, let's get back to the Ghost, Ez."

 **Later**

Obi Wan, Luke, R2, and C-3PO were all ready to go. They met with Sabine near docking bay 94, the Mandalorian leading them to their ship. They saw that the Ghost was a Corellian VCX-100 freighter. Upon seeing this thing, they also noticed four other crew members there. One of them was a human male who had a full beard and his brown hair wrapped in a ponytail, and he wore a black long sleeved shirt with gray pants. He also had what looked to be a lightsaber on his belt, as well as a pistol inside his holster. He was on one knee fixing something.

The other was a lasat, who was just polishing his rifle as he sat on the ramp.

Another human male was seen, one who looked like around the same age as Ezra, maybe a year older. He had a muscular build, dark brown hair that was cut relatively short, dark brown eyes, and he had tan skin. He wore a white long sleeved henley that had its sleeves pulled up past his wrists, and a chest plate that was black (that wasn't Mandalorian) above it. He was also wearing dark blue jeans with black boots, black fingerless gloves, and he was also wearing some type of gray desert scarf around his neck. He wore some type of weapons on his wrists by the looks of things. He too was fixing something, but he was on top of the Ghost.

The last member they saw was a twi'lek female with pale green skin and emerald eyes. Judging from her appearance, most notably her flight cap with goggles, she looked like the captain of the Ghost. Luke, Sabine, Obi Wan, R2 and 3PO approached them.

"This is the Ghost?" Luke asked.

"Yup. Looking good for an old timer." Sabine answered.

"These are the guys?" the twi'lek asked.

"Yes they are. Crew, meet Luke, Ben, and their two droids, R2 and 3PO." Ezra said. "Wait!" he said in realization. "Didn't we meet these droids some time ago?"

"We did." the older human male from the Ghost said, turning around and answering Ezra. When he turned around, Luke and Obi Wan noticed that he was blind. "Back on Garel when you first joined, remember?"

"Yes I do. Guys, meet my crew. The lasat's Zeb, Hera's our captain, the guy repairing something on top is Alex, and that's Kanan over there." Ezra said, introducing the others. They all waved. Just as he finished introducing everybody, an astromech with an orange dome rolled out, grumbling. Ezra sighed. "And that's Chopper. He's rather a drag here sometimes." He got zapped by Chopper for saying that. "Ow! Chopper!" Ezra groaned.

"Cut it out! Pleasure to meet you guys." Hera said, Luke and Obi Wan shaking the twi'lek's hand. Alex jumped down, brushing off his shoulders.

"Welcome aboard. Alex Shepard. Pleased to meet ya." the human greeted, extending his arm out.

"Nice to meet you. Luke Skywalker." Luke replied, both of them shaking hands.

"Ben Kenobi." Obi Wan introduced himself, the Jedi Master and the Ghost crew's seventh, and second youngest member, shaking hands.

"Get onboard, we're almost ready to go." They made their way into the VCX freighter. Suddenly, stormtroopers showed up.

"Stop that ship! Blast them!" one of them ordered. They attacked the rebels. They all returned fire as they boarded their ship. Alex was the last one to board the Ghost, firing his weapon on his right wrist as he shut the door.

"Get us out of here!" Alex yelled as he sprinted to what Luke and Obi Wan thought was the gunner position as they and the droids sat in the common area.

"Oh, I just remembered just how much I hate space travel." 3PO groaned. The Ghost took off into space, reaching space a few seconds after taking off. However, they weren't out of the woods yet.

"Star destroyers inbound!" Zeb alerted everybody.

"Jumping into hyperspace right now!" Hera said over the intercom. The Ghost jumped into hyperspace, and they were all off to Alderaan.

* * *

 **I've had this idea for a while. What do you guys think? Let me know please.**

 **And in case you are wondering where Han Solo and Chewie are in this AU, they are working as smugglers for the Alliance.**

 **In the meantime, have a good one. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the favs and follows so far on this crossover. And to answer your question, mmat, these are the pairings:**

 **Ezra x Sabine (Ezrabine)**

 **Kanan x Hera (Kanera)**

 **And there might be a possible Leia x OC in the future.**

 **This next few chapters will focus on the Ghost crew interacting with the guys from the original trilogy. Enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Reunion (Somewhat)**

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

After we got into hyperspace, I couldn't believe that this was happening. Within the older man who joined us on the Ghost with Luke, R2, and 3PO, I sensed the presence of Obi Wan Kenobi. I just thought that throughout all these years that he was dead. But after seeing him for the first time in person since my time in the Jedi Order before Order 66, I knew I had to open up about myself. I was alone right now in the cockpit, staring off into hyperspace as I thought about this.

"Something is up with you." a voice said. I turned around and saw Obi Wan.

"Uh, no, no, nothing's up with me." I exaggerated, although I already knew he could sense my emotions. I sighed. "Okay fine, something is up."

"What's on your mind, young knight?"

"How do you know that I'm a..."

"The force. I sensed it all from afar. In fact, I can see that you still had my message saved on here." He brought my holocron to me. I called it to me with the force, the cubed Jedi artifact landing in the palm of my right hand. Obi Wan sat in the seat that Hera normally sits in when she's flying. I nodded and let him sit there.

"Well, it's just that I thought that you were dead this whole time. I thought you died with the others."

"I survived, with Master Yoda and a few others. I can sense some of the emotions that are still left in you from that day."

I sighed. "My master, Depa Billaba, and I were on Kaller when Order 66 was issued. She died, taking her own life for me."

"So you were Master Billaba's apprentice?" I nodded. "Then your name is Caleb, um, what was your last..."

"Dume. But I changed my name since Kaller, changed it to Kanan Jarrus. It's just a name I've used since Kaller, and that night, that one night where I was old self, never left me."

"I can understand your feelings, Kanan. But, a Jedi must learn to not give in to his emotions."

"I know, Master Kenobi. But it's just been so different lately. The order doesn't exist anymore, and now I've moved on past its teachings. I keep a good amount of it within me, but I'm now involved in a relationship. Me and Hera have been dating for about a few years now. I know it's wrong for a Jedi to love, but..." Obi Wan put a hand on my shoulder.

"I understand. In a dark time, sometimes you have to bend the rules a tiny bit for the sake of a better tomorrow, and that may include relationships in some cases."

"Thank you for your understanding, Master Kenobi." We were silent for a few minutes until I spoke up. "Master Kenobi, if I may ask, how did you survive Order 66? How did you and Master Yoda survive?"

Obi Wan sighed. "It's a rather long story."

"I got time."

"I was on Utapau when Order 66 was issued. I was able to survive, making my way to a separatist starfighter. I took off, and Yoda ordered me to head back to Coruscant. I headed there and met him at the Jedi Temple. Upon our arrival there, we did run into trouble, trouble with the clones who were there. As we fought the clones there, we saw the slaughtered younglings, padawans, knights and masters. Some of them returned because they thought the war was over, but that never happened as the Empire used it as a trap. I went in and sent out that warning that is seen in your holocron. Then Yoda and I attempted to stop all of this. I went to stop Vader on my own on Mustafar, Yoda tried to go for the Emperor. However, though I technically did win the duel with Vader, he did survive, and Yoda fled after the Emperor almost killed him. Since then, we went into exile. Yoda is now on a swampy planet in the Outer Rim, and I was on Tatooine. Luke was born a few days after Empire Day that year, and I brought him to Tatooine to keep an eye on him. And that's been my story since then."

"Wait, you fought Vader?"

"Well, yes, back when he still had most of his organic tissue, before the suit."

"How do you know about the suit?"

"His presence haunts me now and again."

"Was Vader a Jedi?"

"Nobody knows honestly, not even a good amount of the people within the Empire themselves." I nodded. "Actually, Kanan, how long have you had that alias for, if you don't mind me asking."

"That night on Kaller, I retreated and ended up in a nearby city. I eventually met up with a guy named Kasmir, and we eventually ended up working together since I didn't have much of a choice as to what to do now that the Jedi have fallen at the time. Kasmir encouraged me to hide my Jedi past, and eventually I ended up getting involved in the criminal underworld, with Kasmir being my somewhat mentor. However, I did leave eventually. At that point, I barely remembered Caleb Dume. All I knew was Kanan Jarrus. As the years went by, I lived on my own and worked various jobs. Eventually I met Hera, and we began working together. After a while of working together on Gorse, she invited me to join her on the Ghost, and I did so. We did come into contact with Zeb, Sabine, Ezra, and Alex eventually, but those are stories for another time. So I've had my current name for 19 years so far."

"At least you've changed your name. Some Jedi also changed their names too you know, for the sake of avoiding being caught by the Empire."

"Right."

"So, I also see that you've had an apprentice over the years."

"I have, but not anymore really. Ezra's still my padawan, to me at least, but the kid's grown up. In fact, when we met him, he was just an orphan on the streets of Lothal. When we took him, we gave him a new beginning when I took him on as an apprentice, and the kid's gotten powerful in the force. Although, he did do some...rather questionable things, things involving the dark side."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It took him a while to come back. But he was more in the middle for the most part, and he didn't fully embrace the dark side. But he was able to open up a sith holocron a couple of times."

"That is a very dangerous artifact."

"I told him the same thing, but eventually we did get him to move on from that. I mean, he still does struggle with the dark side now and then, but it's a tiny bit these days. He's come a really long way."

"And that is good. You've made yourself a good teacher by the looks of things."

"I may not be a master, but I am good at teaching our 'youngest son' as we call him."

"And you call him that because?"

"One, him being an orphan when we first met him. Two, our crew is pretty much a family to us. Hera and I are like the parents, Zeb's the older brother, Alex became the second oldest brother when he joined, Sabine's the sisterly figure, and Ezra is our youngest son. Oh, and Chopper, he's just a pet."

Obi Wan chuckled at that. "Your droid is rather questionable at times. It seems that your droid and Ezra have some kind of a thing going on between them."

"Yeah. It's practically all of us sometimes. He does tend to go after Zeb and Ezra a lot, and Alex when he joined us, but not as much as Zeb and Ezra."

"I see. It seems you've made yourself a good team here, Kanan. I'm proud of you for persevering throughout all these years. And for that, you have my respect, Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight."

"Thank you, Master Kenobi."

"And one more thing before I head out."

"What is it?"

"Well, Luke has gotten interested in the ways of the Jedi recently, and I wanted to help train him a bit. Would you and Ezra be able to help him out as well?"

"If it's cool with Ezra."

"Thank you. Come join us soon."

"I will."

Obi Wan left, and I followed him a few seconds later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with chapter 3 of the story. Before I begin, quick announcement: I recently began working on a drawing of my OC, Alex Shepard. Some of you may probably have an idea of what he looks like from the appearance of him as mentioned in some of my other fanfics (this one included), but I figured do the drawing to give you all more of an idea of what he looks like. I do not know as of now when it will be done, but when it is done it will appear as my profile pic. You will be able to see him for yourself once it gets to that point. Something that I wanted to announce now that that's over with, and here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Lightsaber Training**

 **Luke's P.O.V**

"So you also have a lightsaber on you?" Ezra asked. Me and him were in the common area of the Ghost, sitting at the dejarik table. I got to know him a bit, and a tiny bit of the other members of the crew. He also showed me his lightsaber, which was green. I gotta admit, green was a rather interesting color for a weapon of the Jedi. So far, things were going good on this trip.

"Yeah. Obi Wan said this belonged to my father." I answered, showing him my hilt. Ezra gripped it, checking out the grip.

"It's got a nice grip to it. Who was your dad, Luke?" he asked, giving me my lightsaber back.

"Actually, that's the thing, Ezra. I don't really know his name, or much about him really." This made Ezra cock an eyebrow.

"What do you know about him?"

"All I know really is that he was once a Jedi, and that Darth Vader betrayed and murdered him when the order fell."

"That's savage."

"I know. It's too bad I never knew him."

"Yup, I get you, Luke. I lost my parents at 7 before I met the crew, but at least I knew them."

"You told me. Hey, Ezra, do you think you and Kanan could teach me how to use a lightsaber?"

"Sure." Just when Ezra said that, Kanan and Obi Wan entered the common area.

"So, it seems that you would like to get into it, right?" Obi Wan asked.

"You mean train with a lightsaber?" I asked.

"That's what he means." Kanan answered for Obi Wan.

"Yeah. Ezra also said that he'll also help out." I replied.

"Alright then. Let's head down to the cargo bay and we'll get started." Ezra said.

We walked down to the cargo bay, only seeing that it was occupied. Sabine and Alex were doing some kind of sparing with lightsabers. She was using some type of black one, and Alex was using the one that belonged to Kanan by the looks of things, which was blue like mine. She swung at him, Alex blocking her attacks and going for an open area, hitting her there. I gasped when I saw that he hit her with the saber. I thought that Sabine was done for, but she got back up no problem.

"Looks like you still got it." she said.

"And it still seems like this person hasn't forgotten how to use her family's relic." he replied teasingly.

"Training mode." Ezra said. "If you hit a person while a lightsaber's in training mode, they'll be alive still, just mainly suffering minor injuries." I nodded.

"Hey guys!" Alex said, noticing us.

"Hey, Alex." Ezra jumped down and brought Alex in, the two friends hugging. "Sabine beat you again at one point?"

"Once. But I did come back at her."

"Yeah, at the last round. And I beat you like twice in total." the Mandalorian said.

"I know. Kanan, need your lightsaber?" Kanan nodded, the weapon landing straight in his hand.

"How did you do that?" I asked him.

"The force. I can summon objects to me with it." he told me. "Thanks, Alex."

"Thanks for letting me use it. Sabine, you up for dejarik?"

"I'll beat you again like last night."

"We shall see about that, my former roommate. Later, guys."

They left, leaving the four of us in the cargo bay. Obi Wan approached me with some kind of ball like object. "What is that?" I asked.

"This is a training droid that was used in the Jedi Order frequently. It was used to train people on how to deflect blaster bolts, which is one of the first few things they learn with a lightsaber." he answered.

"Luke, bring up your lightsaber." Kanan told me. I took my hilt and activated it. "Your hands, place them firmly on the hilt." I did so. "Now set your lightsaber to training mode. You can use the dial to set it to that." I looked for it. "Um, which one is it?"

"This one." Obi Wan said, pointing to it. I adjusted it, and the lightsaber's power was less.

"First, we'll talk about basic attacks. Should we?" Ezra asked.

"I think we should just do blaster bolts first. Besides, we did that when you got your first saber." Kanan answered.

"Right."

"I have the droid set up and ready to go." Obi Wan said, the droid up in the air. "Now control your saber. It acts in relation to your movements." I moved my saber to the left, the droid following my movement. I moved it to the right, the droid obeying.

"Keep in mind, a Jedi can always feel the force flowing through him." Ezra reminded me.

"You mean it controls your actions?" I asked.

"Partially." Obi Wan answered. "It also obeys your commands."

The droid fired a bolt, in which I blocked it. Everybody was impressed by the looks of things. "Okay, not bad." Kanan said. I moved the lightsaber around, the droid following it around. It fired another bolt, but it hit me in the leg.

"Ah!" At least the blast wasn't lethal.

"It's okay. Don't let it get to you." Ezra said. "It took me a while as well."

"Right." I replied, bringing my saber up again and having the droid obey my commands. I moved it left, and the the droid fired, which I blocked. Everybody nodded.

"Trust your instincts. Don't let your eyes deceive you." Obi Wan said. I moved my saber in the path that the droid was going, the ball like droid spinning around in the air until it fired. I blocked another hit.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the common area**

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

"Ha! Got you!" I exclaimed, taking out another one of Alex's pieces. He was down to three of them, I was down to four. I was beating him.

"Laugh while you can because...that one is out of the game." Alex said, taking out one of my pieces. I didn't even see how I left myself open.

"Osik! You got lucky that time. My turn." Just as I moved, I saw R2 and 3PO come in. "Hey guys."

"Hello." 3PO said. R2 beeped "hello" in binary. "What are you two playing?"

"Dejarik." Alex answered. "Do one of you want to play? I'm running back into my room for a minute."

"I will take over for you, sir." 3PO said.

"Thanks, 3PO." Alex took off and the droid sat across from me.

"New game?" I asked. The droid nodded and I reset the dejarik board.

"Ladies first."

"Oh why thank you." I made the first move.

About three minutes went by, and 3PO and I were already tied. We were both down to three pieces. In that moment, Alex came back to the common area, with Hera and Zeb following him. The human, the twi'lek and the lasat all looked shocked but yet confused.

"Sabine, we need to talk." Zeb said.

"Okay? Why do all of you..."

"Sabine, it's important." Hera said.

I sighed and got up, following them to the cockpit. We all sat in the chairs.

"Okay, this is bad what I got here on my data pad here." Alex said. Hera and Zeb both nodded, all three of them still shocked. Alex pulled up a holonet article on his data pad. "This article just went viral just about two minutes ago. And already it's spreading like wildfire across the galaxy. The article states that the Empire just blew up a planet! And it says here...that they blew up Alderaan!"

"What!?" the other three of us responded.

"Yeah. They just killed like millions of Alderaanians within one fell swoop."

"But how? The Empire just can't simply blow up a planet!" Zeb said.

"Especially a planet that was a founder of the Core Worlds." Hera replied. "This is savage! How did they even blow it up?"

At that moment, Luke, Ben, Kanan, and Ezra all entered the cockpit.

"I sensed it all." Ezra said, tears raining down his face. "The screams. The agony. The deaths. They all died!" He got on his knees and let it out. I may have not been force sensitive but seeing my boyfriend react like this must have been because of the massive tremor he felt in the force from the drama.

"I got him." I said. I helped him up and I walked him to our room. Ever since we became a thing he moved out of Zeb's room and into my room. Alex moved out of here and took Hera's old room once she and Kanan started sharing his bed in his room. He was still in shock, still freaking out when I got him in our bed. "Hey, hey, hey, it's okay. I'm here, Ez, I'm right here." I put my right hand on his shoulder and cupped his left cheek with my left hand. "I'm right here, Ezra." I said softly. He calmed down a tiny, tiny bit, but I knew that he still needed me beside him.

I crawled next to him in our bed, my brown eyes locked with his blue ones. This time he calmed down, his intense crying dying down and turning into sobs. I pulled his head in closer and connected our foreheads. "It's okay, Ez. I'm right here." I kissed him lightly on the lips, then rested my head on his shoulder. He held me in close.

"They all died. I sensed it all, Sabine." he said. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know. I understand how massive the tremor must have been." I took my hand in his. "Ezra, I'm always here for you." He took a deep breath in and out before embracing me in our bed and kissing me on the lips.

"Thank you for being there, Sabine."

"I will always be there for you, my blue eyed love. I love you."

"I love you too."

We kissed for about a minute in bed before we came out and met up with the others in the cockpit. Hera spoke first when we entered.

"We're about to come out of hyperspace." she said. About a minute later we came out, and we were flying into an asteroid closure, the ship bucking and shaking. "Dang it, we're getting hit like crazy over here. One of you man the upper gun and blast them out of our way!"

"I'm on it." Alex said, running out and heading to the upper gun. _"Specter 7 is armed and ready to go."_ he said over the intercom. He began blasting the asteroids out of the way. As we flew by, it hit me right on the head.

"Guys, I think this might be..."

"The remnants of Alderaan." Zeb said. "Karabast to those imperials."

As Alex continued blasting asteroids, it looked like we were in the clear for now. "We're clear. Nice job, Alex." Hera said.

He came back a minute later. "Thanks, Hera." When he said that, we heard an imperial TIE fighter. "Kriff, that's a TIE fighter!"

"But why isn't it shooting us?" Ezra asked.

"They could be checking us out for all we know." Luke said.

"And they could potentially be trying to communicate with us. Sabine, jam their comms." Hera ordered. I nodded and jammed their comms.

"Comms are jammed." I said, the TIE flying ahead of us. "Why is it flying ahead of us?"

"And where did they come from. There must be a nearby base here." Kanan said.

"Look, he's heading for that small moon." Luke said, pointing to the moon.

"I think I might be able to take him out before he gets there." Hera said. "Hang on, he's almost in range."

"That's no moon." Ben said. We all looked at him, his eyes widened. "It's a space station." We flew closer to what he believed was a space station, and his theory was confirmed. We all gasped at what we saw. It was the Death Star, the imperial super weapon whose plans were stolen by a group of rebels earlier.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Luke said.

"Turn the ship around." Ben said. Hera tried to do so, until the Ghost suddenly jolted.

"We're caught in a tractor beam! I can't get us out!" she said. She tried, and we all tried to get us out of it, but we weren't successful, and looks like we were going to the Death Star. We slowly flew into a hangar, where the imperials were waiting for us.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

"Yes?" Tarkin said as his communicator went off in the Death Star conference room.

 _"We just captured a freighter."_ said an imperial over the intercom in the Death Star conference room. _"Its markings match that of a ship that blasted its way out of Mos Eisley."_ At that moment, Lord Vader walked in.

"They must be trying to return the stolen plans to the princess. She may yet be of some use to us." he said. He then marched out of the conference room and headed down to the hangar, and he immediately recognized the ship. "They live." he said to himself, feeling the presences of the Jedi who were a part of the Specters on Lothal. But yet, he also felt a rather familiar presence. One that he hasn't felt since...

He approached the ship and ordered a scanning crew to scan it, while he went elsewhere.

The scanning crew scanned the ship, two stormtroopers boarding it. They checked, with no signs of any rebels. That was until the met up again and the floor panels flew open, a Mandalorian and a human male with raven hair pointing at them. "On the ground now." the male ordered. One of the troopers felt a rifle barrel pressed against his back, and he saw that it was a lasat. He growled and bashed their heads together.

"Just like old times." Zeb said, chuckling to that. Everybody else got up.

"Here's the plan. Keep their uniforms saved. We'll just get more of them." Kanan said. He went over to the entrance ramp. "Hey!" he called. Four more stormtroopers went up, and they were immediately knocked out. When they were knocked out, Ezra picked up one of their helmets.

"Perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Rescuing the Princess**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

"Dang it. I can't even see in this helmet." Luke said. We were putting on the stormtrooper uniforms to sneak around the Death Star and find the tractor beam.

"Get used to it while we're in this place." Alex told him, picking up a stormtrooper rifle and slipping on his helmet. "Besides, Kanan and Ezra have done it lots of times."

"You mean put on these things?"

"Yup." I answered, slipping on my helmet.

"Roll out." Kanan ordered.

We followed Kanan through the Death Star, trying our best to play our rolls. Zeb, Sabine, and Hera weren't dressed in imperial uniforms, so that was gonna be a major thing, alongside them being easily distinguishable since two of them are aliens and one is just a bit too vibrant. However, there were no imperials as of yet. We entered a room, R2 rolling in, saying something in binary. We followed the astromech and took off our helmets, while Sabine started spraying Chopper to make him look like an imperial droid. "He has found the computer outlet, sir." 3PO informed us.

"Plug in. You should be able to interpret the entire imperial network." Ben said. R2 said something in binary and plugged in. It took him a little while to find something, but he found something eventually.

"He says he's found the main controls to the power beam that's holding the ship here." 3PO said. "He'll try to make the precise location here." R2 found it.

"I don't think you guys can help. I'll go alone." Ben said. Luke ran up to him.

"I wanna go with you." he said.

"Patience, Luke. Stay and watch over the droids. They must be delivered safely before more star systems suffer the same fate as Alderaan." Ben told him. He opened the door behind him using a panel. "The force will be with you. Always." And then he left. Luke sighed when he disappeared, while R2 was beeping like crazy.

"I found her. He says he's found her." 3PO said.

"Who?" Kanan asked.

"Princess Leia."

"Her?" I asked.

"Yes." 3PO answered.

"Here? On this super weapon?"

"Yes."

"Alright, here's the plan." Kanan said. "We gotta go and rescue her while Ben shuts down the tractor beam. I need all of you to play your rolls. R2, 3PO, I need you two to stay here and comm us if anything. Sabine, Zeb, Hera, put on these cuffs." They sighed as they were cuffed. "The rest of you slip on your helmets. We're moving." I slipped on my girlfriend's helmet for her, then we moved out.

As we made our way through the corridors of the Death Star, Kanan was leading a cuffed Hera, Alex and Luke were leading Zeb, and I had my blaster's barrel pointed to my girlfriend's back. "Move it." I said, trying a little too hard to play my role.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"What?" I whispered. "We need to play our roles if we want to avoid getting caught."

She sighed. "You do have a point."

"Chopper, are we heading the right way?" I asked Chopper. The droid said yes. "At least that's good to know. Incoming! Act cool."

We were approached by two stormtroopers. "Hold it right there." one of them said. I swallowed hard. "Where are you four taking them?"

"Prisoner transfer, sir." Kanan answered.

"Which cell block?" the other one asked.

"Um, cell block 1138." Kanan answered.

"We did not receive word that prisoners would be getting transferred here. Wait a minute. What are your operating numbers?"

Reacting quickly, I moved towards them and raised my hand. "You did receive word of a prisoner transfer." I said with a wave of my hand.

"We did receive word of a prisoner transfer." the stormtrooper who asked us what our operating numbers were said.

"To cell block 1138." I said.

"To cell block 1138."

"We may move along."

"You may move along."

We moved along. "Nice job, Ez." Kanan said.

"Thanks."

"How did you do that anyway? I only saw Obi Wan do this." Luke said.

"We'll explain to you later." Kanan told him.

"How about less talking and more role playing?" Zeb said.

"He's got a point." Hera said. Just when we saw some imperial officers come towards us, Kanan shoved Hera.

"You told you to talk? Move it!" he yelled.

"And that goes for you too, lasat." Alex said, him and Luke shoving Zeb. I shoved Sabine and got her moving. The imperial officers walked past us without any suspicions. "That was close."

We continued moving through the Death Star, until we came up on some lifts. Chopper told us that these lifts led to where the princess was. "Ezra, take Sabine and go in one of them. Luke, Alex and Zeb, get in another one. Hera, with me." Kanan told us. An elevator arrived and me and Sabine got in.

"Hit the button!" she whisper yelled.

"I don't know which one it is." I said.

"Dude, just hit it."

"I told you that I don't know which one it..." I immediately shut my mouth when an imperial officer entered the elevator, and hit the button. Luckily, I remembered what button it was and hit that also.

"A rather interesting prisoner for you to be transferring, trooper." the officer said. Sabine was silent under her helmet.

"You could say that again. At least this one's been finally captured after years of rebellion." I replied.

"Same thing with the other traitors who we've captured." The elevator hissed to a stop, the door opening. "Good luck, trooper." The officer left and the door closed, the elevator moving. We rode it for a few minutes until we reached the floor where Leia was. Kanan and the others were arriving just as we were. As we walked in with our "prisoners," an imperial officer eyed us suspiciously.

"Where are you taking...them?" he asked.

"Prisoner transfer, from cell block 1138." Luke said, using the same number I said earlier. The officer got even more suspicious.

"I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it." He gestured for two men to come and search us. As they approached Zeb, he growled and broke free.

"It's lose! Kill it!" Alex ordered in his roll, blasting the imperials. Once Kanan freed Hera and I freed Sabine, we were engaged in a blaster battle with the real imperials. As red blaster bolts flew every where around the room, the battle got intense. Eventually, we were able to kill the imperials. Kanan moved to the terminal and moved the body of the dead officer.

"We gotta find what cell the princess is in." he said. "Found it. 21-87. Luke, Ezra, go get her. The rest of you on me."

"Got it. Come on, Luke." I ordered. We moved down the cell block, looking for 21-87.

"Guys, we're gonna have company!" Zeb called down. We looked back and nodded, picking up the pace.

"This is it, Ezra." Luke informed me, hitting the button. We entered the cell, and in it we saw the princess who I first met on Lothal three years ago. She changed a lot since then though. She had her hair in two buns and was wearing some type of white outfit. She woke up and looked at me and Luke.

"Aren't you two a little short for stormtroopers?" she asked.

"Oh, right." Luke said, both of us removing our helmets. "I'm Luke Skywalker and this is Ezra. We're here to rescue you."

"Ezra?" Leia said, looking at me. "Is that you?"

"It is. Not much has changed about you, Leia." I replied.

"I must say, you've changed a lot."

"Yeah, hate to ruin your reunion, but we gotta go." Luke said.

"And unless you want to get caught, I suggest putting your helmets back on." she said. I chuckled at that.

"Just like Lothal." I said after I slipped my helmet on.

"Just like Lothal." Leia replied.

"Come on we gotta get moving! I've got your R2 unit, I'm here with Ben Kenobi." Luke informed her.

"Ben Kenobi? Where is he?"

"Come on." We sprinted out of the cell, and saw our friends backing up and firing their blasters. They were here. They sprinted towards us.

"Kriff. We're blocked off. Can't go that way." Alex said.

"Looks like you managed to cut off an early escape route." Leia said.

"Well then how would you like to go back to your cell then, YOUR HIGHNESS?" A blaster bolt missed Specter 7 and he returned fire with the rest of us.

"C-3PO, C-3PO." Luke spoke into his commlink when he got next to me in cover. "Are there any ways out of the cell block, we've been cut off."

"Guys, I think I found one." Sabine said.

"Where?" Hera asked, getting in cover and returning fire with her pistol.

"I see what she means. Gimme that thing." Leia said, forcefully taking my blaster and shooting a hole in a part of the cell block. Judging from it, it looked like it led to somewhere more lower than where we were. Kanan started gagging, which told me that it was gonna be smelly down there. Alex did too, and so did Zeb.

"Oh come on! Down there?" Kanan groaned.

"Somebody's gotta save our skins. Into the garbage!" Leia ordered, using my blaster and blasting a few stormtroopers before jumping down there.

"Oh no, I am not going down there!" Alex said.

"Would you much rather be off being here on your own, Alex?!" Sabine asked. Another blaster bolt missed him narrowly.

"I see your point." He dove his head and was off.

"See ya at the bottom." Sabine said as she went down.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Kanan said as he covered his nose, heading down.

"I'm probably gonna gag hard, but here we go." Hera said as she was off.

"Karabast, I'm probably gonna gag way harder than all of you." Zeb was off.

"Luke, you go first." I told him, starting to gag on the smell.

"Ezra, you go." he said.

"Does it matter?!" A few blaster bolts just hit us. "Forget it, just go!"

And we jumped down, screaming as we headed down there. Luke landed before I did. "Ow." I groaned as I got up, studying the place we were in, a bad smell making us gag.

We were in a trash compacter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Trash Compactor**

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

"Why what a wonderful smell you discovered, Leia." Alex said sarcastically, covering up his nose.

"At least I actually saved our skins for crying out loud." she retorted.

"Yeah. By landing us in this garbage pile!"

"Will you two cut it out!" I stepped in. "If we bicker then we're not gonna get anywhere."

"Kanan's right." Ezra said. "Zeb, you able to get the door open?"

He grunted. "Karabast. I can't get this door open."

"I guess I'd better blow it then." Sabine said, taking out an explosive charge.

"No!" Leia said. "You'll attract more of them if a boom is heard."

"Zeb, get away from there." Alex said. Zeb did so and Alex aimed his right wrist blaster. "This'll do the trick." He fired, but then the blaster bolt got deflected and it kept on bouncing off the walls in here. We all got our heads down, hoping that it'll miss us. None of us were hurt when the bolt was no more.

"Woah! Alex, are you crazy!?" Hera yelled.

"Dude, you almost got us all killed!" Luke said.

"Take your weapons off before you get us all killed, Alex!" Leia said.

"We had everything under control, Leia, until you led us down here."

"She actually did make a good move, even if it's a smelly one." I said.

"It could be worse." Leia replied. Suddenly, some type of growling was heard, and we were all looking around here for danger.

"Well, every time that is said, something always happens." Sabine said.

"Guys, there's something alive down here." Luke said, jolting suddenly. "Something just grabbed my leg!" Ezra jolted at that moment.

"Gah! Mine too!" he said.

"Guys, look!" Zeb said, pointing to something. We looked down and saw some type of creature in here. That thing looked disgusting and it smelled, to me at least, worse than this stupid dump that we were in. An eye popped up out of nowhere and we all gasped. Hera unloaded blaster rounds and killed that thing. She was breathing heavily as she lowered her pistol.

"At least that thing's no more." she said.

"Hera, I don't thi-" Ezra gasped as he suddenly was taken down under.

"Ezra!" I yelled, trying to reach for him under there. We all called his name as we tried to frantically rescue him. Ezra did appear again, and it looked like that same creature that grabbed Luke's leg was here again. It wrapped around Ezra's body, him suffocating.

"Get his thing off me!" he ordered, slapping it. Sabine reacted and took out her darksaber, slashing the disgusting creature into bits. Its pieces fell to the ground. Her boyfriend was breathing heavily as he regained himself.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm good. Thanks, babe." he replied. We heard what sounded like a machine turning on, and we all went silent, scanning the area. A louder noise was heard, and the walls were starting to close!

"Woah woah woah! Get something to hold that wall!" I ordered. We all looked around for objects to use to hold the wall together, and just when we found some, they weren't working as the wall was still closing on us.

"It's not working!" Hera grunted.

"Come on, come on!" Alex grunted, trying his best with Zeb and Luke to hold the wall in place, but they got nowhere, the wall closing faster. "God dang it, it's not working! We're done for!"

"No we're not!" Hera pulled out her commlink. "Chopper, Chopper, come in." she said. "Chopper, shut down all the garbage patches on the detention level! Shut down all the garbage patches on the detention level! Chopper! Where could he be!?" We all pulled out our commlinks.

"Chopper, shut down all the garbage patches on the detention level! Shut down all the garbage patches on the detention level!" I yelled into my commlink. Finally some familiar grumbles came through.

"Chopper, will you shut up and listen to us!?" Sabine yelled. "Shut down all the garbage patches on the detention level! Shut down all the garbage patches on the detention level! NOW!" The walls were getting even tighter.

"Let's hope your droid will actually do something!" Luke yelled.

"He says he's almost got it." Hera grunted. "Chopper, hurry up!"

"He says he's almost there!" I grunted.

We all screamed as we closed our eyes, expecting the worse to come, but we were wrong. The walls suddenly stopped moving, and when we opened our eyes, we were all alive. We all yelled, glad to be alive.

"Ha ha! We're alive!" Luke yelled.

"Ha ha ha! We are, Luke!" Ezra yelled in happiness. "Chopper, open this door up and get us outta here."

The door opened up, and we all wasted no time getting out of that stinky place. At least Zeb and I in particular were glad to be out of there. However, when we got out of there our stormtrooper uniforms were messy, and the Empire knew we were here. "Guys, ditch the uniforms." I ordered Alex, Luke, and Ezra. We ditched them, getting back into our regular outfits. At that moment, I felt Obi Wan reaching to me through the force.

 _"Kanan._ he said through the force.

 _"What is it, Master Kenobi?"_ I asked through the force.

 _"I shut down the tractor beam, but you'd better get yourselves out of here. The Empire knows you're here definitely."_

"We'll get moving ASAP. We'll see you there."

 _"Kanan, if I don't make it, promise me that you'll look after Luke. His destiny lies with the force. Help train him with Ezra if anything happens to me."_

"Yes, Master Kenobi. We'll try our best to."

 _"Caleb Dume. May the force be with you. Always."_

"May the force be with you, Master Kenobi."

He stopped talking to me. I looked over my shoulder and saw the team waiting there. "What was that all about?" Ezra asked.

"Obi Wan informed me through the force that the tractor beam's been shut down, but we gotta move. The imperials are scrambling to find us. Let's move."

We moved out, moving away from the trash compactor and through the hallways of the Death Star.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Escaping the Death Star**

 **Obi Wan's P.O.V**

I started making my way back to the ship to meet with the others, until I felt a presence. It was dark and it was a presence I haven't felt since, since the rise of the Empire. I could not believe that this was going to occur again as I made my way down the halls to be met with the dark figure ahead of me.

He had a red lightsaber in his hand and I activated my blue one, raising it in a defensive stance. The figure began walking towards me, his breathing disturbing as the man under the helmet, the man who I once considered my friend.

"I have been waiting for you, Obi Wan." he said. "We meet again at last. The circle is now complete. When I left you I was but the learner, and now I am the master."

"Only a master of evil, Darth." I retorted, taking a swing at the menace. He deflected it and came back at me. He was rather slow under the suit, most likely from the injuries he sustained back then. Some time passed as we were dueling, and I sensed another force presence nearby. Vader stopped dueling for a moment and looked at whoever it was that was with us. I turned around and saw that Ezra was here with us.

"Ezra? What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping you out." he answered, igniting his green lightsaber.

"So, it was foreseen that you would be here." Vader said. "It has been a long time since we met face to face, boy, a long time since Malachor. A long time since the death of her."

"How about a little less talking and a little more dueling." Ezra retorted. He gave me a nod and we swung at Vader.

Vader blocked our attacks, managing to keep pace with me and Ezra. We were engaged in a blade lock. "Your powers are weak, old man." Vader said.

"You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine." I responded, Ezra and I both going for an opening that we saw. Vader, however, blocked our attacks, until Ezra struck him in the shoulder. Vader groaned in pain.

"You have become powerful, boy. But nothing can save you." Ezra didn't respond as we continued swinging at him, Vader doing his best to block our attacks. I blocked another attack from him and parried him, and that was when Ezra used his force abilities on him. He pushed Vader back, him ending up on one knee. We approached him and held our sabers at his face.

"It's over, Vader." Ezra said.

"No. It is not yet over." Ezra started choking, him being lifted up in the air and forcefully grabbing his neck.

"Help me!" he was able to say with effort.

"Let him go!" I warned Vader. Vader refused and kept on choking him, this time choking him harder. I sensed two more force signatures entering the hangar. I looked over to my left and saw the others, and Luke took a few steps to where I was. He gasped when he what was going on, and that was when I knew that sometimes sacrificing yourself for the sake of others is sometimes the right thing to do.

* * *

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

As I was being choked, I saw the others head to the Ghost, and Luke just looked at Ben. At that moment, Ben raised his lightsaber. Vader got up and brought his up, about to deliver the killing blow. When the red blade was swung, we gasped as we saw that Ben was no more. "No!" I heard Luke yell. Some nearby stormtroopers turned around and started blasting him and the others.

As I watched them make their way to the Ghost, I thought that I was going to be done for, until Vader approached me, letting me go. I breathed heavily as I regained myself after going through that. However, it didn't look like he wanted to kill me, just yet that is. I gulped, nervous to see what was going to happen. Vader didn't say anything and threw me towards the door with the force. I gave him a confused look. Was he letting me escape? He didn't say anything, and that moment I force pushed the stormtroopers out of the way and sprinted towards the Ghost, jumping onto the ramp. The ramp closed and we took off from the Death Star. Finally!

I walked over to the common area, seeing Leia, Luke, R2, and 3PO there. Concerned, I walked over to them. "Can't believe he's gone." Luke said.

"I'm sorry about what happened." I responded.

"There wasn't anything you could have done." Leia said. At that moment, Kanan ran in.

"We're not outta here yet." he informed us. I knew what to do, sprinting to the upper gun, manning it.

"Man a gun!" I ordered over the intercom, waiting on whoever else was in position.

 _"Forward gun is operational."_ Zeb said.

 _"TIE fighters inbound."_ Kanan said.

Zeb and I opened fire on those fighters as they flew near us. I was going for the second one that was flying around where I was shooting them from, opening fire. Just as Zeb and I continued blasting them, we heard a few more fighters incoming.

 _"Dang it, that's a lot of them! Sabine, Alex, take the Phantom!"_ Hera ordered.

 _"On it."_ Alex and Sabine said at the same time. The Phantom detached from the Ghost the second I took out one of the fighters.

"He's down." I said.

 _"Great job, Ez, don't get too cocky now."_ Zeb replied. At that moment the TIE that he was dealing with blew up. _"That TIE is down."_ Another TIE came around, me opening fire on it. As I continued firing, the Phantom flew around the Ghost a couple of times and took out the others, with one more remaining. I looked down at my scope, waiting for the fighter to get in range. When it got in range, my scope went off, and I fired on it until it blew up. That was the last of those fighters.

 _"Good job, guys."_ Sabine said over the intercom.

 _"You too, Sabine."_ Hera replied. _"Phantom, head back."_ I shut my gun's systems off and slid down the ladder, heading over to the cockpit. When I got there, the others were already there.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Well, now that we got you out of there, Your Highness, do you need to head to the base?" Hera asked Leia.

"Yes. R2 has info that's critical to the Rebellion. The sooner we get to Yavin 4 the better." Leia answered.

"We're heading there now." Hera replied, entering hyperspace.

 **An hour later**

We exited hyperspace and were now orbiting Yavin. We entered the atmosphere and set the Ghost down on the base grounds. We exited the Ghost and headed over to the briefing room in the base, waiting on debriefing the intel that Leia has.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Battle of Yavin Begins**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

The intel that R2 had was given over to the rebel leaders just now. We, along with several rebel pilots, were all being debriefed on what was about to be our biggest mission yet. "Thanks to the intel that was provided by Princess Leia, we are now able to get an idea on how to take out the imperial super weapon." said Jan Dodonna, the rebel leader who was briefing us, turning on the screen. The screen showed the Death Star's schematics on it. He continued on.

"We were able to detect a weak spot, however. The battle station is heavily shielded, and carries a fire power greater than half the star fleet."

"As if we didn't know that already." I said to myself, leaning back in my seat and crossing my arms.

"Its defenses are designed around a direct, large scale assault. A small one man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense."

"I'm sorry, but how in the galaxy is a fighter going to be a match for...all of that?" Alex asked.

"They don't suspect a small one manned fighter to be any threat, or they would have a tighter defense." Dodonna answered. "As mentioned previously, an analysis of the plans provided by Princess Leia has detected a weakness. The approach will not be easy. You are required to maneuver straight down this trench, and skim the surface to this point." The screen brought up a hole in the Death Star. "The target is only 2 meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit should start a chain reaction, which should destroy the station. Only a precise hit will start a chain reaction."

"Yeah, all of that is easier said than done." a rebel pilot said.

"Are you giving up?" Kanan asked him.

"Since when have I given up?"

"It sounds like you are right now." I replied.

"Look, Bridger, there is a chance that all of this is going to go wrong. Which means that it's over."

"No, no, don't say that!"

"I'm sorry, but everything that we fought for is over. Everything ends today, for all of us." The room fell silent for a minute until I spoke up.

"You're giving up right now during our biggest moment? Are you giving up now, after everything we've been through? All of us? The Empire's weapon is right near us, and when that thing fires it's going to be the end, unless we do something. I've lost my parents when I was seven, and all hoped seemed lost until I met the Specters. I didn't want to lose them and I was willing to fight for and with my new family. I don't want to lose everything now, everything that we all fought and bled for. So, what are we going to do? Are we just going to just sit on our butts and cry the rest of our lives away until that thing fires, or are we going to show the Empire who we are?"

The room fell silent again until Wedge spoke up.

"Ezra is right about this. I was once an imperial myself, and after witnessing them do everything during my service to them in the Sky Strike Academy, I decided to break my chains because I wasn't going to deal with this. None of it. And now that the station is on its way right now, we can't just give up right now. Like Ezra said, I'm not willing to lose everything that all of us fought for. We can't just stand and not do anything when that thing is going to be the end of us. And unless we show them what we got, it's all on us since all we did is stand on the sideline. Who's with us?"

"Both of you are right." the same pilot from earlier said. "Let's take the battle to them, in the name of freedom."

"With that being said, you all are due to take off in 25 minutes." Dodonna said. "Red Squadron, get mobilized. Gold Squadron, proceed to your ships. Phoenix Squadron, report to your positions. The Rebellion is counting on all of you. Good luck, and may the force be with us."

We nodded and got up. We were walking through the command room until Hera turned to us. "I need you all up there as well." she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Ezra, the Rebellion is counting on us. If we don't mobilize as many pilots as we possibly could, the mission's a failure."

"Yes, Hera. Let's go."

Sabine, Alex, and I headed over to the locker room and were changing into rebel pilot uniforms. I took off my shoes, followed by my pants, and slipped on the jumpsuit. As we were getting dressed, Luke walked in. "Luke? You're in this too?" Sabine asked.

"I've been tasked to head up there with you guys. Plus, my friend's a pilot with you guys." he answered.

"Who?" I asked.

"Biggs."

"Darklighter?"

"Yeah." Luke took off his top, followed by his pants, and slipped on the jumpsuit.

I slipped on my gloves and my life support box, my helmet tucked under my right arm. Something told me that I may not make it out today, and that this was my last chance to see Sabine. From what I could sense from her emotions, I could tell that she was thinking the same thing. I sat next to her on the bench in the locker room.

"Sabine." I said. She turned to me, taking my hand in hers. Our fingers curled under our gloves. Luke and Alex noticed us, and I gestured them to leave us, needing privacy.

"Ezra. I'm scared." she said. "I'm scared about us, and you. I'm worried about you."

"I'm worried about you too. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I don't want anything to happen to you or me, or either of us."

I leaned my head forward and kissed her on the lips. She returned the kiss, breaking it after two minutes. "If anything happens, I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed me again, then we headed out to the hangar.

We saw Luke getting into his X-wing just as we were passing by. "Luke!" I called to him. He turned and faced me from the cockpit.

"Good luck, Ezra." he said.

"May the force be with you." I replied. He nodded in response before Sabine and I proceeded to the A-wings. When we got there, we saw Alex, Hera, and the others getting into their ships.

I climbed into mine, Sabine getting into hers next to me. We looked at each other in the eyes, afraid of what would happen. She closed her cockpit window, me doing the same thing. As I powered up my A-wing, I looked at Sabine, then at Hera, then at Alex. And in the distance, I looked at Kanan and Zeb, then Chopper. As I looked at them, the same thought was going through my mind. This was our biggest mission yet, and I let the tears fall, nervous about losing the family who I've come to love. I was afraid of losing them, afraid of them suffering the same fate that mom and dad suffered. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a voice come through.

 _"Phoenix 6, we are waiting on you to respond! Respond!"_ Hera called through my A-wing's intercom.

"Sorry, Phoenix Leader. I'm good to go." I responded, slipping on my helmet.

"About time." she replied.

 _"Red and Gold Squadrons, you are clear for takeoff."_ Dodonna ordered.

 _"Copy. Red and Gold Squadrons, you are clear."_

The X-wings and Y-wings took off, heading out of the temple, then taking off into the stars. Then, it was our turn.

 _"Phoenix Squadron, you are clear for takeoff."_ Sato ordered.

 _"Copy that."_ Hera replied.

I flipped a couple of switches, my A-wing slowly lifting itself above the ground. The others did the same thing. Hera flew out of the temple then went up, followed by Alex, followed by me and Sabine, followed by the rest of Phoenix Squadron. We flew above the clouds of Yavin, reaching the atmosphere before finally reaching space, where we saw the others in view. We followed the rest of the fighters, waiting for the signal.

 _"All wings, report in."_ a pilot ordered over the intercom.

 _"Red 10 standing by."_

 _"Red 7 standing by."_

 _"Red 3 standing by."_

 _"Red 6 standing by."_

 _"Red 9 standing by."_

 _"Red 2 standing by."_

 _"Red 11 standing by."_

 _"Red 5 standing by."_

 _"Phoenix Leader standing by."_ Hera came through.

 _"Phoenix 5 standing by."_ Sabine said.

 _"Phoenix 7 standing by."_ Alex said.

 _"Phoenix 6 standing by."_ I said on my end.

The rest of Phoenix Squadron was accounted for, the same for Gold Squadron.

 _"All wings are accounted for. All squadrons, lock S foils in attack position."_ Hera ordered. I activated my weapons after flipping a switch. The rest of the us were locked and ready to go. As we approached the Death Star, we felt our ships jolt.

 _"We're passing through the magnetic field. Hold tight. Make sure your deflector's on."_ Red Squadron's leader ordered. I flipped a few switches until my deflectors were active, flying closer to the Death Star.

 _"Look at the size of that thing."_ Wedge said.

 _"Wedge, Luke, cut the chatter and accelerate to attack speed. The rest of you form up."_ Red Leader ordered.

 _"Red and Phoenix Leader, this is Gold Leader. We're heading for the target shaft now."_ Gold Leader informed us.

 _"We're in position. I'm gonna cut across the axis and try to draw their fire."_ Red Leader said. A few X-wings headed down, including his, turbo lasers firing at them.

 _"Phoenixes 7, 5 and 6, draw their fire as well. The rest of you on me."_ Hera ordered.

"Copy that, Phoenix Leader. Sabine, Alex, follow me!"

 _"Right behind ya, Ez."_ Alex responded.

We flew down and drew their fire. As the green lasers keep on narrowly missing us, I increased the throttle. I start flying faster, Sabine and Alex increasing their speed. The lasers all keep on missing us, luckily. We and the rest of the fighters kept on drawing their fire, flying in the same pattern, increasing our speed more and more. Luke then came through.

 _"This is Red 5, I'm going in."_ He accelerated to attack speed, opening fire on the turrets below. I looked to left side and saw him going lower.

"Luke, pull up!" I yelled over the sounds of lasers firing at us. He did so, his X-wing coming into view.

 _"You alright?"_ Sabine asked him.

 _"I'm good."_

 _"Watch your backs. There's a lot of fire coming from the right side of the deflection tower."_ Red Leader informed us.

 _"I'm going in. Cover me, Porkins."_ Biggs said.

 _"I'm right with you, Red 3."_ The two of them flew down there and opened fire on the tower, destroying it. _"We got a problem here. I can't hold it!"_

 _"Pull up!"_ Biggs yelled.

 _"No, I'm..."_ I looked to my right and gasped. Porkins' X-wing just got blown up, and we already lost one pilot so far.

 _"Porkins is down!"_ Alex said.

 _"Squad leaders,_ this _is Commander Sato. We picked up enemy fighters coming your way."_ Sato informed us.

 _"My scope's negative, I can't see anything."_ Luke said.

"Use your scanner."I said, looking over my left shoulder when I heard a familiar roar. "Here they come."

 _"You've got one behind you!"_ A Phoenix pilot informed a Red Squadron member.

 _"I'm hit!"_ The Red pilot gasped before getting shot down.

 _"If you see one, watch it."_ Luke said.

 _"I can't see it."_ Biggs replied.

 _"Biggs, I see it. I'm on him."_ Sabine said, moving right behind the TIE. She blasted it, taking it out.

 _"Thanks, Sabine."_

 _"Guys, I need help!"_ Luke said.

"Luke, I'm coming." I replied, moving right behind the TIE. I looked down at my scope, waiting for it align with the fighter. "Gotcha." I said to myself before unloading on it, the imperial fighter exploding.

 _"Thanks, Ezra."_

 _"Red and Phoenix Leaders, this is Gold Leader. We're starting our attack run."_ Gold Leader came through.

 _"Copy, Gold Leader. Gah! Phoenix 5, where are you?"_ Hera asked, avoiding TIE blaster fire.

 _"I'm coming, Hera."_ Sabine replied. She came in from the front of the fighter before blasting him.

"Nice shot." I said.

 _"Thanks, Phoenix 6."_ the Mando replied.

 _"Computer is locked. Getting a signal."_ one of the Gold Squadron pilots in the trench informed us.

 _"Fighters coming in!"_ another Gold pilot said. _"I'm hit!"_ he yelled just the explosions went off in the background.

 _"Loosen up!"_ another pilot in trench yelled before he got blasted as well.

 _"Gold 5 to Red and Phoenix Leaders, we lost..."_ He got taken out just as he was talking.

 _"Phoenix Leader to 5, 7 and 6, prepare to start your run."_ Hera ordered. _"Rendezvous on me and we're going in."_

"I copy, Phoenix Leader." I replied. Sabine, Alex and I linked up with Hera. "This is it, guys. Let's make history."

We went down into the trench, the area narrow as we flew. _"Dang this area's narrow as heck."_ Alex said.

 _"Focus on the mission, Phoenix 7."_ Hera reminded him, familiar roars sounding off in the background. _"Fighters incoming! Activate your deflector shields and your targeting computers."_

As I activated my targeting computer, I felt an odd presence. I felt cold. I felt like a familiar presence was present, one that I just felt earlier on this battle station. Vader.

 _"I got a signal on mine."_ Alex said. The blasts coming from those fighter almost took him out.

"Guys, I think Vader is behind us!" I warned the others.

 _"Come on, just a little bit more."_ Hera grunted.

"Guys, seriously!" I tried warning them again, almost getting hit. "I need backup!"

 _"Ezra, I'm coming in now."_ Biggs said, opening fire on them. He broke off his attack after he missed them. However, I saw one of the fighters leave the trio.

"Biggs, I think one of them's after you." I said.

 _"I need help! Wedge, Luke, help me!"_ Biggs yelled.

 _"Biggs, I'm comi..."_ Luke gasped when we heard a rebel fighter explode. _"Red 3 is down!"_

 _"I got a lock! Repeat: I got a lock on! I am almost there!"_ Hera said. _"Stay on target. Stay on... Gah! I'm hit!"_

 _"Phoenix Leader, get outta here now!"_ Sabine said.

 _"Sorry."_ Hera retreated. Just when she retreated, I got a lock on the exhaust port, firing proton torpedoes.

"Missiles are away! Missiles are away!" I informed everybody, using the force to see them as the three of us pulled up.

 _"Did it go in?"_ Alex asked.

"Hold on." I answered, still seeing the torpedoes through the force. Dodonna did say that a precise hit would cause a chain reaction, and mine was literally off by like a centimeter. I pounded my fist on the dashboard in anger. "Karabast! They did not go in!"

 _"Karabast!"_ Sabine exclaimed.

 _"That does it. We need to move now. Luke, Wedge, you're moving in now."_ Red Leader informed them.

 _"Copy, Red Leader. Follow me, Wedge. We're going in full throttle, that ought to keep those fighters off our back."_ Luke said.

 _"Right with you, boss."_ Wedge replied, the X-wings moving in.

This was it right here. All it takes to end this all is one shot, and Luke was the Rebellion's last hope.

"Sabine, Alex, get ready to move in again."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Will of the Force**

 **Luke's P.O.V**

 _"Red 5, you sure we'll be able to pull out of there in time?"_ Red Leader asked. Me, him, and Wedge were up as we prepared to head down there.

"It's just like back home." I answered. Me, him, and Wedge headed down the trench, the fate of the Rebellion resting in our hands.

 _"Red Squadron, this is Phoenix 7. We'll stay back far enough to cover you."_ I heard Alex say.

 _"My scope shows the tower, but I can't see the exhaust port. You sure the computer can hit it?"_ Wedge asked, all of us avoiding turbo laser fire.

"Watch yourself, increase speed at full throttle!"

 _"What about that tower? I'm picking up one."_ Ezra chimed in.

"You worry about those fighters, I'll worry about the tower!" I ordered.

As we continued our run down the trench, green lasers still flying at us, I looked down at my systems, and saw that a stabilizer's loose. "R2, that-that stabilizer's broken loose again, see if you can lock it down." I told the astromech. He got right to it. As the droid was working on it, the turrets stopped firing at us. I had a bad feeling about this.

 _"We got fighters incoming!"_ Red Leader informed us.

 _"They're all over me!"_ Sabine cried out, me seeing her ship swivel past those blasts. _"Dammit, I'm hit!"_

 _"Sabine, get outta here now!"_ Ezra ordered.

 _"I'm not-I'm retreating."_ She retreated, her fighter flying out of the trench. It was now down to me, Ezra, Red Leader, Wedge, and Alex.

We kept on flying through the trench with the fighters in hot pursuit of all of us, the trench getting more and more narrower. As it narrowed, I was moving my control stick left and right rapidly, frantically trying to avoid losing my own life today. There was no way that I was gonna let that happen, not now.

 _"I'm hit! Ah..."_ Red Leader cried out before going down.

 _"Red Leader's down! Watch out for those fighters!"_ Alex ordered.

As those ties kept on blasting us, I pulled out my targeting computer, looking into it with my left eye while keeping an eye out on the path ahead with the other. As I zoomed in slightly on the source, continuing to avoid fire.

 _"I'm hit! I gotta get outta here before I join the others!"_ Alex said before he retreated.

 _"Gah! Me too!"_ Ezra retreated as well. It was now down to me and Wedge.

 _"Luke, you can do it, come on!"_ Wedge said. _"I'm hit! I'm sorry Luke, but I gotta get go."_ Wedge retreated, joining the others. I felt the anxiety rush to me as I was the only one left who could end this, the fate of the Rebellion all in my hands at this moment.

I continued looking into the computer until I heard a familiar voice call to me.

 _"Use the force, Luke."_ Obi Wan? How? _"Let go, Luke."_ Now? Was he seriously telling me to do what I thought it was? _"Luke, trust me."_

I took a deep breath and deactivated my targeting computer, trusting the force. _"Luke, you switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?"_ one of the rebels back on Yavin asked.

"Nothing. I'm all right." I answered. Just as I said that, one of the ties opened fire on me, but hit R2. Luckily, I was alive, but unluckily, R2 was down. "I lost R2." I continued down, frantically swiveling in case the tie got a lock on me. Something told me that it did and I thought that this was the end. Suddenly, red blasts came from out of nowhere, and one of the ties was down.

 _"Ghost reporting in."_ I heard the voice of Kanan on the intercom. He came up here just to save me. I looked above on the left and saw the Ghost as the other tie was taken out, the third one that was in the middle spinning out of control. I took the chance and prepared myself to fire the torpedoes. _"You're all clear, now let's end it here and now."_

I took another deep breathe and fired the torpedoes, gasping after I released them. This better work. Somehow, I knew that they went in, all we had to hope for was that they would hit the reactor in time. I flew out of the trench, joining the Ghost, Wedge, a Y-wing from Gold Squadron, and the four A-wings piloted by the other members of the Ghost crew. Suddenly, it happened.

A massive explosion occurred behind us, a large ring spawning from it. I actually did it!

 _"Awesome job, kid."_ Kanan said.

 _"Remember, the force will be with you. Always."_ the voice of Obi Wan said.

"Let's go home." I said.

 **Later on Yavin**

We touched down at the base on Yavin, people sprinting into the hangar and cheering. The second I climbed out of the X-wing, people were cheering me on. Leia was the first one to bring me in, embracing me after our awesome victory.

"You did it!" Ezra exclaimed, laughing joylessly as he brought me in. I returned the gesture. Kanan and Zeb came sprinting down at that moment, the human and the lasat having huge smiles on their faces.

"Luke! You did it!" the lasat said, barely containing himself as he brought me in, giving me a hug that was powerful enough to have me squeezed to death. I joined in on the laughter and happiness.

"Ha ha! I did it! I really did!" I exclaimed happily, until I saw R2 being brought down, the droid burnt from the blast earlier. "Oh no, R2."

"You can repair him, can't you?" 3PO asked one of the guys who brought him down.

"We'll get to work on him." he answered.

"Don't worry, he'll be all right before you know it." Sabine assured the golden droid.

"You know what, how bout we celebrate? This one's on you, Luke." Ezra said.

"Ezra, no, please..." I said sarcastically.

"Luke, come on, you did saved our skins." Kanan replied.

"Well, all right then, let's go."

Me and the Ghost crew headed off to celebrate, going into a common area of the base, where other members were. As the celebration got started, it felt great to be here. Yesterday I was just another farm boy living on Tatooine, and now I'm learning the ways of the Jedi, went off world for the first time and look where it got me. Not only did I meet a princess, but I became the hero I never saw myself becoming. It's been my dream to be with the Alliance and get out there in the galaxy, and now that I'm here, it's great to be me at this moment. And I guess it's safe to say that this was all because of the will of the force.

* * *

 **Half an hour later**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

As the celebration kept going on, me, Alex, Wedge, and Luke were sitting together and drinking. We kept on congratulating Luke for the awesome job he did as we drank, and we talked about other things; life in the Rebellion, Wedge telling us about the time when he was an imperial, Luke talking about Ben watching out for him for pretty much his life, and Alex and myself talking about all those other times when we were with the Phoenix Cell before joining up with the main Rebellion. I gotta say, tonight was awesome. As we continued talking, we saw Sabine nearby, now out of her pilot's outfit and back in her armor.

She gestured for me to come to her. I thought that this was important and I told the guys that I'd be back soon. I followed her outside the common area and we walked out into the hangar. I knew what she wanted to say, and I turned to her. Instead of me or her saying anything, we hugged. "I'm glad that you're okay." she said. I nodded against her shoulder.

"Me too. I was worried about you." I replied. "I thought you were gonna be done for."

"I thought the same thing. I'm just happy that I still have you, Ezra."

"I'm happy that you're still by me side, Sabine." We broke the hug and she cupped my cheeks.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She pulled me in and kissed me passionately on the lips. We kissed for about a minute before we broke apart, gazing into each other's eyes. I kissed her on the lips one last time before we started walking back to the Ghost for some shut eye. However, just when we were walking, Leia called us.

"Hey, guys." she said. We turned around. "We have a ceremony tomorrow you know, so you might wanna get some rest."

"We were going back anyway. Goodnight, Leia." I said.

"Night guys."

Sabine and I headed back to the Ghost, which was parked on the tarmac outside the base. We entered it and crawled into bed, falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **The next morning**

 **Luke's P.O.V**

"Hey, you okay?" Ezra asked as we walked over to the place where the ceremony was taking place. I was wearing brown pants, a black shirt, and a yellow jacket for the ceremony. Everybody else was wearing their usual outfits as we continued walking over.

"I am. I'm just nervous." I replied, adjusting my jacket's collar. "Do I look okay, Ez?"

"Good enough for the one to get honored for blowing up the Death Star, that's for sure." Hera answered for him.

"Luke, you look good, don't worry." Kanan said, patting me on the back.

"Or should you?" Zeb said, teasingly.

"Zeb, don't ruin the kid's moment." Sabine replied.

"I'm just kidding." he replied gruffly.

"He's lying, don't listen to him." Alex said teasingly.

"Alex, you too?" Hera asked.

"Come on, you know we're only kidding around."

"Guys, you know I'm nervous about this." I said.

"Luke, it's all good, don't worry about it." Kanan reassured me.

"Okay, this is it right here." Ezra said as we prepared to head in. The rebel honor guards saluted to us, turning to the side. "You ready for this?"

"Let's do it." I answered. The seven of us headed in, heading down the hallway until we came up on a door, two honor guards on guard. I assumed that this was where we'd be going in for the ceremony. The doors opened as ceremonial music blared throughout the area. We headed in, walking down the walkway.

As we walked, the area was packed with rebel pilots, foot soldiers, officers, and leaders. They were standing to our sides, their hands behind their backs. As we approached the stage, I saw Leia, and she looked stunning. She smiled all of us, and we returned the gesture. We also saw R2, 3PO, and Chopper up there. The rows of rebels turned towards the stage, their footsteps echoing a bit throughout the place. Alongside that, Dodonna, the same rebel leader who briefed us yesterday before the Death Star assault, was here also.

A rebel officer handed him some medals. Dodonna faced Leia and she took one of the medals, Ezra being the first recipient. He leaned forward as she slipped the medal through his head, landing around his neck. He leaned back upright, taking it in his hand and looking at it. Sabine was the next one to receive her medal, followed by Kanan, then Hera, Zeb, and Alex. I felt the excitement in me as the medal was coming over to me.

Leia took my medal and I leaned my head forward, the medal slipping through my head and ending up around my neck. I looked up at the princess, a large smile appearing on my face as I embraced the moment. She smiled back at me. I heard some beeps from R2 and grumbles from Chopper sounding off, the droids shaking around. We smiled at the both of them. They kept on doing this for a few seconds until 3PO got R2 to contain himself and Hera gestured the same thing at Chopper.

The seven of us faced the crowds, and they all cheered us on, the applause feeling multitudinous as it felt great to be honored in such a big way.

I have got to say, it felt good to be a rebel.


End file.
